religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Kerkgeschiedenis
De Kerkgeschiedenis of ook wel de Geschiedenis van het christendom heeft als onderzoeksobject de geschiedenis van de christelijke Kerk vanaf Pinksterdag in - wat verondersteld wordt - het jaar 30 na Christus. Gedetailleerdere behandeling van de kerkgeschiedenis kan gevonden worden in de artikelen over de respectievelijke stromingen (protestantisme, Lutherse Kerk enz.). Het christendom is de grootste religieuze stroming ter wereld. Indeling Indeling in 3 perioden Naar analogie van de seculiere geschiedenis wordt de geschiedenis van de kerk gewoonlijk ingedeeld in drie perioden: Klassieke indeling Een andere klassieke indeling, van de hand van de Nederlandse kerkhistoricus Otto de Jong, wordt gehanteerd in diens handboek Geschiedenis der kerk: # de vroege kerk (tot 312) # de staatskerk (312-1100) # de machtskerk (1100-1500) # de scheurende kerk (1500-1600) # de bevoogde kerk (1600-1775) # de betwijfelde kerk (1775-1914) # de bestreden kerk (1914-heden) De oude kerkgeschiedenis De oude kerkgeschiedenis, ook wel de geschiedenis van de vroege Kerk genoemd, omvat de eerste zes eeuwen van onze christelijke jaartelling. In de eerste drie eeuwen zien we de opkomst van de Kerk als feitelijke grootheid. Eerste eeuw - de apostelen en apostolische vaders thumbnail|100px|left|thumb|Apostel Paulus Het christendom heeft zijn eerste wortels gehad in de prediking van Jezus Christus en de "nederdaling van de Heilige Geest" uit de hemel in Jeruzalem. De verkondiging van het (Evangelie) door de apostelen was het begin van de christelijke Kerk. De volgelingen (discipelen) van de "verrezen Jezus" vormden de eerste kerkgemeenschap. Aanvankelijk beschouwden buitenstaanders de eerste christenen als een nieuwe joodse sekte maar al snel begon deze zich te onderscheiden van het Jodendom. Volgens het boek Handelingen kreeg Petrus een visioen waarin God hem te kennen gaf dat de spijswetten gegeven in de Thora niet belangrijk waren voor bekeerde niet-joden. Later kwam de kwestie van de besnijdenis aan bod: ook deze hoefden niet-joden niet meer te ondergaan. De zendingsreizen van de apostel Paulus, vooral in het Hellenistische deel van het Romeinse Rijk, droegen het christendom tot buiten de grenzen van het toenmalige Israël. Paulus en zijn medewerkers (Timothéus, Titus en Lukas) brachten de Boodschap van "de verrezen Heer" in alle grote steden van het Romeinse rijk. Dit gebeurde onder meer in Antiochië, Efeze, Korinthe, Rome en Alexandrië. Vanuit de steden verspreidde de leer en de christelijke gemeente zich naar het platteland. In deze tijd werden Paulus en Petrus in Rome ter dood gebracht. Tot op de dag van vandaag is Rome de stad waar Paulus en Petrus begraven liggen en daarmee voor de Rooms-katholieke Kerk het centrum en symbool van de kerkelijke eenheid, hoewel de meeste christenen aan het begin van de eenentwintigste eeuw niet meer in Europa wonen. Het christendom groeide omdat de christenen een boodschap van verlossing brachten die de maatschappelijke onderlaag (slaven, armen, ongewenste kinderen, prostituees, enz.) aansprak. Ook was de christelijke kerk bij uitnemendheid een instelling die zich metterdaad bekommerde om de minderbedeelden. Mede daardoor groeide de christelijke kerk. In Antiochië, het huidige Antakya (Turkije) aan de Orontes werden de volgelingen, de discipelen van Jezus voor het eerst christenen genoemd. Dit is te lezen in Handelingen 11 vers 26. Van strategisch belang voor de verspreiding van het evangelie in de wereld was de verwoesting van Jeruzalem in het jaar 70. Door het wegvallen van Jeruzalem als religieus centrum werden andere steden in de wereld van die tijd belangrijk als centrum voor de snel groeiende kerkgemeenschap. Rome, waar Petrus en Paulus begraven lagen ging uiteindelijk domineren en groeide uit tot de centrale stad van het christendom. De bisschop van Rome kreeg al spoedig een bijzondere status en zijn zetel groeide uiteindelijk uit tot het pontificaat zoals dat heden ten dage nog bekend is in de rooms-katholieke Kerk. Uit de eerste eeuw kwamen, naast het Nieuwe Testament, ook enkele andere belangrijke schriftelijke bronnen beschikbaar. Van Clemens werd een tweetal brieven bekend. Ook het onderwijs van de Twaalf Apostelen, de Didache, was een belangrijke schriftelijke bron vanuit de eerste eeuw van het christendom. Tweede eeuw - Polycarpus en Irenaeus thumbnail|150px|right|Polycarpus De Apostolische Vaders bouwen in de tweede eeuw verder op het werk van de apostelen. Het christendom kent een grote uitbreiding in het Romeinse rijk maar wordt ook tegengewerkt en lokaal vervolgd. In deze eeuw zijn er veel martelaren. Bekend zijn: Ignatius van Antiochië, Polycarpus van Smyrna, Justinus Martyr, Blandina, Perpetua en Felicitas. Een van de grote figuren in de jonge kerk is Irenaeus uit Klein-Azië, een leerling van Polycarpus van Smyrna. Apologeten staan op. Quadrates, Aristides en Justinus Martyr zijn bekende verdedigers van het christelijke geloof. Binnen de Kerk zelf ontstaat er strijd ten gevolge van het ontstaan van verschillende standpunten en inzichten. * Een reeds vanaf het eerste begin bestaande joods-christelijke stroming rond Jacobus, de leider van de christelijke gemeenschap in Jeruzalem, welke vindt dat de kerk van Paulus teveel van de joodse leer is gaan afwijken; * De gnostici willen de christelijke leer vermengen met een heidense filosofie; * Marcion wil onder invloed van de gnostiek grote delen van de Bijbel afschaffen; * Montanus verzet zich tegen de verambtelijking van de vroegchristelijke kerk. In antwoord op deze verschillen van inzicht komt de kerk in deze eeuw tot het opstellen van een geloofsbelijdenis (de apostolische geloofsbelijdenis in 12 artikelen), tot de aanvaarding van de canon (de lijst gezaghebbende boeken van de Bijbel) en tot de instelling van het bisschopsambt. De inzichten die verworpen worden, komen als dwalingen (ketterijen) te boek te staan. Derde eeuw - Tertullianus en Origenes thumbnail|150px|left| Catacomben Onder keizer Decius (250 n.Chr.) moeten alle burgers van het Romeinse rijk hun loyaliteit betonen aan de keizer en de staatsgoden. Enkele halsstarrige weigeraars worden gefolterd en gedood. De groei van de Kerk gaat echter verder. De Kerk vindt een machtige verdediger in Tertullianus (160-220), een heidense jurist en advocaat die in 195 tot het christendom overgaat. In het Apologeticum verdedigt Tertullianus de christenen. Tertullianus stelt dat het bloed der martelaren het zaad van de Kerk is. Origenes schrijft de eerste christelijke dogmatiek. Er ontstaan in deze eeuw drie belangrijke centra van het christelijke geloof: * Vanuit Klein-Azië ontstaat In Zuid-Europa de bijbelspraktische school. Irenaeus van Lyon en zijn leerling Hippolytus van Rome prediken tegen de opkomende gnostiek de vleeswording van het Woord. In Jezus is God mens geworden. * In Alexandrië ontstaat een christelijk-wijsgerige theologie en de allegorische leeswijze van de Bijbel. Ten zuiden van Alexandrië, in Wadi Natroen, vestigden zich de eerste heremieten. * In Carthago staat de tegenstelling tussen zonde en genade centraal. Hier is Tertullianus de belangrijkste leermeester van de Kerk. Cyprianus, een leerling van Tertullianus, geeft krachtige geestelijke leiding. Met hem komt het bisschopsambt tot ontwikkeling. Vanuit deze drie centra ontstaan allerlei bewegingen in de vroegchristelijke Kerk. Er worden vragen gesteld aangaande de goddelijke natuur van Christus. Sommigen (onder andere Paulus van Samosata) geloven niet in de godheid van Christus. Anderen (zoals Praxeas en Sabellius) geloven niet in zijn mens-zijn. De Kerk echter stelt dat Christus waar God en waar mens is. Ook zijn er invloeden vanuit de heidense omgeving. Het neoplatonisme benadrukt de dualiteit tussen geest en stof. Het manicheïsme probeert de gnosis, oosterse religie en christendom te verenigen. Ook de mithrasverering dringt de kerk binnen. Ondanks deze spanningen blijft de Kerk terrein winnen op het heidendom. Vierde eeuw - christendom staatsgodsdienst thumb|150px| Athanasius De vierde eeuw is ongetwijfeld een hoogtepunt in de geschiedenis van de christelijke Kerk. Tijdens de regering van Constantijn de Grote wordt door het edict van Milaan (313) godsdienstvrijheid toegestaan en komt er een einde aan de christenvervolgingen van Diocletianus (303-305 n.Chr.) en Galerius (305-311 n.Chr.). In feite worden vanaf dat moment de andere godsdiensten benadeeld. Ten tijde van het Edict van Milaan was waarschijnlijk nog slechts 10% van de bevolking van het Romeinse Rijk Christen, maar veertig jaar later was dat al ongeveer de helft. Het kortstondige streven van - vermoorde - keizer Julianus de Afvallige om de christelijke vloedgolf te stuiten, liep op een mislukking uit. Onder keizer Theodosius I wordt het christendom in 380 zodanig bevoordeeld dat we kunnen spreken van staatsgodsdienst. Vanaf 392 worden alle andere godsdiensten verboden. Ook is de vierde eeuw de tijd van grote oecumenische concilies waar belangrijke besluiten worden genomen over de leer. In 325 wordt het Concilie van Nicea bijeengeroepen en in 381 dat van Constantinopel. Tevens spreekt de kerk zich uit over de ware leer. Arius ontkende de godheid van Christus. Athanasius van Alexandrië zet zijn stempel op het theologisch denken en levert een belangrijke bijdrage tot de bestrijding van arianisme en de formulering van de leer van de Triniteit. Deze leer wordt vastgelegd in de Geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea. Uitgesproken wordt dat God één is in Wezen en drie in Personen. De Christenheid belijdt de drie-ene God. Dit wordt een vaststaand, blijvend geloofspunt voor de Kerk. In deze eeuw breidt de Kerk zich uit naar Perzië, Armenië en Noord-Europa. Naast Athanasius zijn de drie grote Cappadociërs (Basilius de Grote, Gregorius van Nazianze en Gregorius van Nyssa) belangrijke theologen in deze periode. Hun werk geeft de Kerk een duidelijke formulering van de Triniteit. Vijfde eeuw - Augustinus en de eerste kerkelijke schisma's thumb|150px|left| Augustinus van Hippo De vijfde eeuw wordt beheerst door de definitieve ondergang van het West-Romeinse Rijk. In 410 wordt Rome door Alarik geplunderd en veroverd. In 476 volgt de definitieve ondergang van het rijk. In de Kerk ontstaan verschillende scholen en centra voor theologie. In het Westen oefenen Carthago, Hippo (Augustinus) en Rome invloed uit. In het Oosten zijn Alexandrië en Antiochië (Klein-Azië) belangrijke centra. Naar aanleiding van de plundering van Rome (410) schrijft Augustinus zijn grote werk De Civitate Dei - Over de stad Gods. Hij behoort tot de allergrootste geestelijken van de Christelijke Kerk en van de westerse cultuur. Hij drukt een onuitwisbare stempel op de christelijke Kerk. De Stad Gods is zijn belangrijkste werk. Augustinus verdedigt er het christendom tegenover heidense beschuldigingen en geeft een visie op Kerk en Staat die eeuwenlang anderen heeft geïnspireerd. De vijfde eeuw is de eeuw van Augustinus. De vierde eeuw werd, wat de leer betreft, beheerst door de vragen rond de Drie-eenheid van God. In de vijfde eeuw draait het vooral om de Christologie. De grote vraag is hoe verhouden de twee naturen, de goddelijke en de menselijke natuur van Christus zich tot elkaar. Op het concilie van Efeze in 431 en op het concilie van Chalcedon in 451 worden hierover grote uitspraken gedaan. Christus is de Zoon van God. In Hem zijn de goddelijke en menselijke natuur - op een voor ons onbegrijpelijke wijze - verenigd. De uitspraken van Efeze worden niet geaccepteerd door de volgelingen van Nestorius. Dit leidt tot de afscheiding van de Nestoriaanse Kerk. De uitspraken van Chalcedon lijken aanvankelijk gezaghebbend voor heel de Christenheid. Toch tekenen de verschillen tussen Oost en West zich langzamerhand af. Na Chalcedon voltrekt zich een nieuw kerkelijke schisma waarbij een oosters deel van de Kerk de zogenaamde Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerken de nieuwe dogma's over de dubbele natuur van Jezus weigeren te aanvaarden. In 1054 zal een nog groter schisma met de overige oosterse kerken (Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken) volgen. Tevens wordt de vijfde eeuw beheerst door de vraagstukken over "de genade". Pelagius ontkent de erfzonde en belijdt dat de mens door eigen werken verlost kan worden. Augustinus bestrijdt Pelagius. Op de Synode van Carthago (418) wordt de leer van Pelagius als ketterij veroordeeld. De Christelijke Kerk breidt zich in de vijfde eeuw uit naar Engeland en Ierland (eiland der heiligen). Vanuit Ierland wordt later het Noorden van West-Europa gekerstend. Zesde eeuw - oecumenisch concilie van Constantinopel De zesde eeuw draagt een donker karakter. Het wegvallen van het West-Romeinse rijk en de volksverhuizingen van de Germaanse stammen hebben ook hun invloed op de geschiedenis van de Kerk. De christelijke leer wordt verder vastgelegd tijdens het Concilie van Constantinopel II (553). left|thumb|150px|Benedictus van Nursia door Fra Angelico Benedictus van Nursia sticht het klooster van Monte Cassino en schreef voor zijn monniken een kloosterregel, de zeer invloedrijke Regula Benedicti. Hieruit ontstaan de Benedictijnen. De kloosters worden in de komende eeuwen belangrijke plaatsen binnen het christendom. De Synode van Arausio (Orange) veroordeelt in 529 het semi-pelagianisme en onderstreept de visie van Augustinus op de vrije wil en de genade. De mens is onbekwaam tot enig goed en kan zich tot de genade van God niet voorbereiden. Columbanus trekt naar de Vogezen. Vanuit Ierland en Engeland wordt het vaste land van Europa gekerstend. Van belang is dat aan het begin van de zesde eeuw Clovis de heerser der Franken in Reims wordt gedoopt. Het Frankische Rijk sluit zich daarmee aan bij het christendom. Dat dit niet betekende dat de gehele bevolking direct bekeerd was, blijkt bijvoorbeeld uit de ''vita'' die Gregorius van Tours schreef van Nicetius van Trier, waarin verhaalt wordt van een man die pers schip naar Italië reisde, als enige gelovige tussen de pagani (heidenen). Theuderik I heeft nog heidenen in hoge functies. Deze eeuw betekent ook overwinning van de Chalcedonensische orthodoxie in de Kerk. De belijdenis van Chalcedon - dat Jezus voluit de Zoon van God is - wordt het gemeenschappelijk erfgoed voor de hele Christenheid. De vroege kerkgeschiedenis neemt een einde met begin van het pontificaat van Gregorius de Grote in 590. Zijn biografie van Benedictus en andere boeken behoren tot de klassieke christelijke literatuur. De Middeleeuwen Zevende eeuw - Opkomst islam right|thumb|150px|Mohammed bij de Ka'aba In het begin van de zevende eeuw is er het Pontificaat van Gregorius de Grote (590-604). Deze paus is de stichter van de kerkelijke staat: naast geestelijk leider van de Kerk wordt de paus ook de wereldlijke heerser over de kerkelijke staat. Aan de oorsprong hiervan ligt de zogenoemde Donatio Constantini: Constantijn de Grote zou aan de Paus de wereldlijke heerschappij over Rome, Italië en de westelijke provincies geschonken hebben. Paus Gregorius begint met het vastleggen van de hiërarchie binnen de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. In deze periode ontstaat de Gregoriaanse liturgie. Belangrijk is de opkomst van de islam in Arabië. Deze religie is gebaseerd op de openbaring van de koran aan de profeet Mohammed (570-632). Aan het einde van de zevende eeuw hebben de Arabieren het hele zuidelijke gedeelte van de Middellandse zee, waaronder Egypte, Libya en Ifriqiya (het huidige Tunesië), veroverd. De aanvankelijk christelijke bevolking in deze gebieden gaat grotendeels geleidelijk, al of niet onder dwang, over tot de islam. In Engeland en Ierland daarentegen bloeit de kerk. Er is zelfs sprake van een Keltische kerk. Dat de bekering langzaam gaat, blijkt wel uit de scènes en teksten op Franks Casket, een uit walvisbot gesneden kistje uit de zevende eeuw met daarop heidense taferelen. Vele zendelingen dragen het christendom verder uit, vooral in West-Europa. In de lage landen zijn dit Willibrord en Bonifatius. De Germaanse volkeren worden deels bekeerd tot het christelijke geloof. In 680 wordt het zesde oecumenische concilie gehouden. De orthodoxe leer wordt er bevestigd en verder uitgewerkt. Achtste eeuw - Karolingische renaissance left|thumb|200px|Karel de Grote en [[paus Adrianus I, voorganger van paus Leo III]] De achtste eeuw wordt staatkundig beheerst door de figuur van Karel de Grote (768-814). Hij bekeert de Saksen hardhandig tijdens de dertig jaar durende Saksenoorlogen. Helemaal op het einde van deze eeuw, op kerstdag van het jaar 800, kroont paus Leo III Karel tot keizer van het West-Romeinse rijk, vanaf 843 het Heilige Roomse Rijk genoemd. In de latere eeuwen is de strijd tussen wereldlijke en kerkelijke macht een belangrijke bron van spanningen; deze zal leiden tot de investituurstrijd. Het hof van Karel speelt een belangrijke rol in de ontwikkeling van de theologie (hoftheoloog Alcuinus), het onderwijs en de kunsten. De kloosterscholen zijn centra van beschaving en cultuur. In de kloosters wordt aan Bijbelstudie gedaan en aan studie van de zeven vrije kunsten. De monniken en de kloosters spelen een belangrijke rol bij het in stand houden en de verspreiding van het christelijke geloof. Latijn is de voertaal aan het hof en in de Kerk. In het Oosten schrijft de Griekse kerkvader, Johannes Damascenus, onder bescherming van de kalief van Damascus, zijn dogmatisch hoofdwerk en sluit daarmee de dogmatische ontwikkeling in het Oosten af. Er ontstaat in de Kerk - tussen 730 en 843 - een strijd over afbeeldingen en beelden, het iconoclasme. In 787, tijdens het laatste oecumenische concilie, werd het vereren van beelden en afbeeldingen (iconen) toegestaan. In de Oosterse kerk gaat de beeldenstrijd echter verder. Ook komt er discussie over de leer van de predestinatie. Godschalk van Orbais, een monnik, formuleert de leer van de dubbele predestinatie. Bonifatius de apostel der Saksen, wordt in 754 bij Dokkum gedood na meermaals de lokale heiligdommen te hebben geschonden. Vanaf deze tijd worden kerken in steen gebouwd. Vooral in de bouwkunst komt er een eigen Karolingische bouwkunst. In Aken laat Karel de Grote de Paltskapel bouwen. Negende eeuw - Pseudo-isidorische decretalen In de negende eeuw (omstreeks 850) duiken de zogenoemde Pseudo-isidorische decretalen op. Deze decretalen stellen dat de macht van de priester gaat boven de macht van de vorst. De macht van de priester culmineert uiteindelijk in de macht van de Paus. De Paus staat dus boven de vorst. De decretalen stonden op naam van bisschop Isidorus van Sevilla (ca. 600) die encyclopedisch de wetenschap van de oudheid had samengevat. Voor een deel waren deze decretalen echt, andere stukken waren afkomstig uit de buurt van Reims en waren tegen aartsbisschop Hincmar van Reims en de Frankische koning gericht. Vooral de krachtige Paus Nicolaas I (858-867) heeft handig gebruik gemaakt van deze decretalen onder meer tegen Hincmar van Reims, Lotharius II en Photius. Er ontstaat strijd over de leer rond het Heilig Avondmaal. Radbertus Paschasius stelt dat brood en wijn wezenlijk veranderen in het lichaam van Christus. Deze gedachte wordt later in de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk aanvaard als de transsubstantiatieleer. Tegenover Radbertus Paschasius staat de monnik Ratramnus van Corbie (850). Ratramnus dacht bij de eucharistie aan Christus' mystiek lichaam dat iets anders is dan zijn historische lichaam en dat op geestelijke wijze wordt ontvangen. In deze eeuw verbreidt Johannes Scotus Eriugena een neoplatonische mystiek. De Kerk breidt zich in deze periode verder uit naar de noordelijke delen van West-Europa. De kerstening van Denemarken en Zweden mislukt echter. left|150px|thumb|icoon 10e eeuw Aartsengel Michaël De spanningen tussen het Oosten en het Westen lopen in deze eeuw verder op. De Kerk in het Oosten aanvaardt in 843, op gezag van keizerin Theodora, de afbeeldingen in de kerken. Dit betekende het einde van het iconoclasme. De Kerk in het Oosten verwerpt het vasten op zaterdag en het verplichte priestercelibaat. Tiende eeuw - Cluniacenzers right|thumb|150px|abdij van Cluny De tiende eeuw - meer bepaald de periode 875 - 950 - wordt een saeculum obscurum (een duistere eeuw) genoemd. In tachtig jaar tijd volgen 24 pausen elkaar op. Paus Johannes XII, die op 17-jarige leeftijd paus wordt, leidt een zeer zedeloos leven. Er is sprake van ernstige mistoestanden. Simonie komt voor. De investituur wordt problematisch. Tenslotte zijn er vragen over het priesterhuwelijk. In deze eeuw ontstaat vanuit de kloosters hervorming en opleving. In Cluny ten noorden van Lyon sticht abt Berno van Cluny de orde van de Cluniacenzers. Doel is de hervorming van het vervallen kloosterleven. De tweede abt van Cluny, Odo (abt van: 927-941, verscherpt de orderegels. Het klooster wordt zeer bekend en de congregatie breidt zich uit. Spoedig telde ze 2000 kloosters. De grote Paus Gregorius VII (1073-1085) is uit de orde van Cluny voortgekomen. De kerk breidt zich in deze periode uit in Oost-Europa; in 988 bekeert Rusland zich tot het christendom. Elfde eeuw - Het Grote Schisma en Paus Gregorius VII De elfde eeuw valt in de hoge Middeleeuwen. In 1014 voegt paus Benedictus VIII het filioque officieel toe aan de geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea. De Oosterse Kerk kan zich er niet mee eens verklaren en stelt dat het Westen het credo wijzigde zonder de toestemming van een oecumenisch concilie. In 1054 voltrekt zich het grote schisma tussen de Kerk van het Oosten en de Kerk van het Westen. De directe aanleiding daartoe waren de geschillen over enerzijds de pauselijke autoriteit en anderzijds de "filioque-doctrine". Andere minder belangrijke discussiepunten waren onenigheid over de liturgie en conflicterende claims over de jurisdictie binnen de christenheid. Deze conflictsituatie leidde tot een reeks wederzijdse excommunicaties door de vertegenwoordigers van paus Leo IX en de patriarch van Constantantinopel Michaëlis Caerularius. Zo werd de scheiding van de rooms-katholieke Kerk en de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerk een feit. Pas in 1965 werden de wederzijdse excommunicaties ingetrokken. De elfde eeuw wordt ook beheerst door de investituurstrijd. Hendrik III (1039-1056) is een krachtige hervormer uit het Frankische huis. Het pausdom en de kerk staan circa tien jaren onder zijn invloed. Hij benoemt een aantal pausen. Hij zet ze ook af. In 1059 komt er een kentering. Het conclaaf van kardinalen kiest uit haar midden een paus. right|120px|thumb|paus Gregorius VII In april 1073 wordt Gregorius VII de nieuwe paus. Hij is een krachtige figuur en verbiedt de lekeninvestituur, waardoor hij in botsing komt met Hendrik IV. Gregorius excommuniceert Hendrik in 1073. Deze gaat naar Canossa en verkrijgt op 25-27 januari 1077 van Gregorius absolutie. Dit is werkelijk een hoogtepunt van de pauselijke suprematie. In deze periode ontwikkelt de Kerk instrumenten om te straffen. Zij stelt drie mogelijke straffen in: * het interdict * de grote ban (excommunicatio maior) * de kleine ban (excommunicatio minor). In deze elfde eeuw worden verschillende kathedralen en kerken gebouwd onder meer de dom in Spiers, in Mainz en in Worms. De Lebuinuskerk in Deventer en de Sint Servaaskerk in Maastricht dateren van deze periode. Twaalfde en dertiende eeuw - De Kruistochten In 1071 versloegen de Seltsjoeken onder leiding van Alp Arsan het Byzantijnse leger bij Manzikert. In 1074 plande paus Gregorius VII een oorlog tegen de ‘ongelovigen’, met als tweede doel de hereniging van de Westerse en de Oosterse Kerk. Door de investituurstrijd werd dit plan naar de achtergrond verdrongen. In 1078 veroverden de Seltsjoeken Jeruzalem. Paus Urbanus II (1088-99) neemt het plan van zijn voorganger weer op. Zijn motivatie was eerder religieus dan politiek. De Kerk zou voorzien in een sterke motivering terwijl de seculiere machten voor de daadwerkelijke uitvoering van het plan zouden zorgen. In 1094 vraagt Keizer Alexius I van Byzantium Urbanus om huurlingen tegen de Turken. Wanneer de Byzantijnse ambassadeurs aankomen, is Urbanus bezig met de voorbereiding van het Concilie van Clermont. Daar, voor een grote massa mensen, preekt de paus op 26 november 1095 voor het eerst de kruistocht. De aanwezigen reageren enthousiast. Tijdens de eerste kruistocht veroveren de kruisvaarders in 1099 Jeruzalem onder leiding van Godfried van Bouillon . In 1113 erkent de paus de Orde van de Hospitaalridders. In 1118 wordt de Orde van de Tempeliers gesticht. In totaal zullen in de periode tussen 1147 en 1272 nog acht andere kruistochten volgen. Geen enkele zal Jeruzalem nog bereiken. Voor het relaas hiervan wordt verwezen naar het artikel kruistochten. In 1187 wordt Jeruzalem veroverd door Saladin; de stad zal niet meer in handen van de kruisvaarders komen. Het eindresultaat van de kruistochten is niet alleen dat de Westerse en de Oosterse Kerk verder van elkaar zijn gegroeid dan tevoren maar ook dat de Westerse Kerk zich vijanden heeft gemaakt zowel bij de Joden als de moslims. left|thumb|200px|Bernard van Clairvaux In de tweede helft van de twaalfde eeuw ligt Petrus Valdez (Pierre Waldo) in Lyon (Frankrijk) aan de basis van de stichting van de Waldensische beweging. Deze kan omschreven worden als een eerste protestantse Kerk die de nadruk legt op de autoriteit van de Schrift en de redding door de sacramenten verwerpt. Bernard van Clairvaux (1093 – 1153) is één van de meest invloedrijke personen van de twaalfde eeuw. Hij werkt aan de hervorming van het kloosterleven. Hij is een groot prediker en de belangrijkste motivator van de tweede kruistocht. Op initiatief van paus Innocentius III start in 1209 de kruistocht tegen de Albigenzen in de Languedoc. Deze zal spoedig een echte veroveringsoorlog worden waarbij de godsdienstkwestie op de achtergrond geraakt. In 1216 keurt de paus Honorius III de regel van de Dominicaner orde goed. In 1232 geeft paus Gregorius IX bevel aan deze nieuwe orde de taak van de inquisitie op zich te nemen. Daarmee is de inquisitie formeel bevestigd en geïnstalleerd. In 1237 belast de paus er ook de franciscanen mee. Deze inquisitie gaat een grote rol spelen in de vervolging van de Albigenzen. Dit gaat door tot het begin van de 14de eeuw. In de twaalfde en dertiende eeuw worden in Rome vier zogenaamde concilies van Lateranen gehouden. Thomas van Aquino (1225 - 1274) wordt dé grote leraar van de rooms-katholieke Kerk. Hij schreef onder meer "Tegen de heidenen" (Summa contra gentiles) en "Summa Theologiae". Dit laatste is het grootste theologische werk van de Middeleeuwen. Zie ook: Arnold van Brescia - Bedelorden - Investituur - Veertiende en vijftiende eeuw - De late middeleeuwen De veertiende eeuw wordt de eeuw van de ‘Zwarte Dood’. Een derde van de bevolking van India tot IJsland sterft aan de pest. Tussen 1337 en 1453 woedt de Honderdjarige Oorlog tussen Engeland en Frankrijk. right|thumb|150px|paus Clemens V In 1309 verhuist paus Clemens V, de vroegere aartsbisschop van Bordeaux, naar Avignon. Van 1309 tot 1376 verblijven de pausen in Avignon onder toezicht van de Franse Koning. Dit wordt de Babylonische ballingschap genoemd. In 1376 verhuist paus Gregorius XI terug naar Rome. Na zijn dood kiezen de kardinalen onder druk van de bevolking Urbanus VI tot paus. Dertien Franse kardinalen betwisten de omstandigheden van deze verkiezing en kiezen een tegenpaus Clemens VII die naar Avignon terugkeert. De periode 1378 –1417 noemt men het Westers schisma. Gedurende veertig jaar zijn er twee pausen. Aan dit schisma wordt een einde gemaakt tijdens het concilie van Konstanz wanneer de pausen van dat moment worden afgezet en een nieuwe paus Martinus V wordt gekozen. John Wycliffe (1330 – 1384) is een belangrijk theoloog in Oxford. Hij stelt dat de mensheid alleen kan gered worden door het lijden van Christus. Hij en zijn volgelingen vertalen de bijbel in het Engels. Jan Hus (1371 – 1415) in Bohemen wordt sterk beïnvloed door Wycliffe. Hij verwerpt de aflaten en stelt dat Christus het hoofd is van de kerk en niet de paus. In 1415 wordt hij veroordeeld tot de brandstapel tijdens het concilie van Konstanz. Savonarola (1452 –1498) verzet zich in Florence tegen de misbruiken in de Kerk en legt de nadruk op de autoriteit van de Schrift. Hij wordt ter dood veroordeeld. Erasmus (1467 - 1536) legt met zijn humanistische beweging de basis van de tolerantiegedachte. De nieuwe kerkgeschiedenis Zestiende en zeventiende eeuw - Reformatie en contrareformatie left|thumb|150px|Maarten Luther In 1517 publiceerde Maarten Luther (1483 – 1546) zijn “95 stellingen”. In de protestantse heroïserende geschiedschrijving wordt beweerd, dat Luther de stellingen aan de kerkdeur in Wittenberg spijkerde, zodat dit tot "publieke daad" kon worden gestiliseerd. In werkelijkheid waren de stellingen bedoeld voor interne discussie. In 1521 werd Luther geëxcommuniceerd. Toen Luther drie jaar later een eigen kerk stichtte, werd hij door vele vorsten in Duitsland vervolgd. Johannes Calvijn (1509 – 1564) bekeert zich in 1532 tot de reformatiebeweging. De eerste editie van zijn "Institutie" komt uit in 1536 in het Latijn: "Institutio religionis Christianae". Dit werk, waarin hij de christelijke leer samenvat, zal hij bij iedere herdruk tot aan het einde van zijn leven aanvullen en uitbreiden, in het Frans en het Latijn. De laatste uitgave verschijnt in 1559. Het werk bestaat dan uit vier boekdelen, met in totaal 80 hoofdstukken. Het calvinisme heeft grote invloed in Frankrijk, Schotland, (waar John Knox het calvinistische denken verspreidt), delen van Zwitserland en de Nederlanden. In de Nederlanden begint de verspreiding vanuit het zuiden. Veelal blijven de mensen hier actief lid van de rooms-katholieke Kerk, maar bezoeken daarnaast bijbelstudies. In 1534 roept Hendrik VIII zich uit tot Hoofd van de Kerk van Engeland. Om politieke redenen werd de bestuurlijke band met Rome verbroken, maar theologisch was Hendrik VIII conservatief en wars van het reformatorische gedachtegoed. Uiteindelijk leiden de invloeden van de Engelse Reformatie tot een middenweg, die zich tussen roomsgezinden en puriteinen positioneert. De Kerk van Engeland verenigt dan evangelische en katholieke geloofselementen. Zij noemt zichzelf "katholiek en hervormd", men zou ook kunnen zeggen "katholiek maar niet rooms". De normen van de Kerk van Engeland zijn - sinds 1559 - geformuleerd in het "Book of Common Prayer". In de rooms-katholieke Kerk ontstaat een contrareformatie beweging als reactie tegen het groeiende protestantisme. De alliantie tussen Kerk en Staat is het sterkst in Spanje en de Spaanse Nederlanden waar wereldlijke macht en inquisitie samenwerken ter bestrijding van de ketterijen. Dit komt het duidelijkst tot uiting tijdens het bewind van Filips II (1527-1598). Filips zag zichzelf als de leider van de contrareformatie. Voor hem bestond er geen verschil tussen de belangen van de Katholieke Kerk en die van Spanje. In 1534 wordt de orde van de Jezuïeten gesticht; zij zullen een grote rol spelen in deze contrareformatie. In 1535 neemt een groep wederdopers met geweld de macht over in Münster. Tussen 1545 en 1563 wordt het concilie van Trente gehouden. Dit concilie heeft als doel de misstanden en misbruiken binnen de rooms-katholieke Kerk aan te pakken. Er moet duidelijkheid geschapen worden omtrent de door de protestanten betwiste geloofspunten. De besluiten van het concilie zullen de positie van de rooms-katholieke Kerk bepalen ten opzichte van de protestanten. Zodoende kan men dit concilie beschouwen als het hart van de contrareformatie. De Kerk slaagt er in om een grote morele en intellectuele invloed te behouden in de landen die katholiek zijn gebleven. In 1555 wordt in Augsburg voor grote delen van Duitsland de ReligionsFried afgesproken. Op elke plaats waar tenminste honderd gezinnen erom vroegen, zou de vrije uitoefening van hun godsdienst worden toegestaan. In 1561 stelt de Doornikse predikant Guido de Bres de Nederlandse Geloofsbelijdenis op. In 1564 pleit Willem van Oranje in de Staten-Generaal voor meer gematigdheid in de kettervervolging. In april 1566 biedt het Eedverbond der Edelen aan Margaretha van Parma een smeekschrift aan tot schorsing van de inquisitie. Nog voordat er een antwoord komt, begint de beeldenstorm. Deze beeldenstorm begint op 10 augustus in het huidige Frans-Vlaanderen, waarna deze zich verplaatst naar het noorden. Tijdens deze beeldenstorm komt de reactie op het smeekschrift: De nieuwe leer wordt op 23 augustus 1566 toegestaan in alle plaatsen waar voor die tijd al bijeenkomsten van de nieuwe leer gehouden waren. In Frankrijk worden de protestanten, de Hugenoten, bloedig vervolgd. Tijdens Sint-Bartolomeusnacht in 1572 worden duizenden van hen vermoord. In 1598 geeft het edict van Nantes grotere godsdienstvrijheid. Het wordt echter herroepen in 1685. In de Noordelijke Nederlanden breidt zich vanaf 1572 het calvinisme snel uit. In 1576 is het calvinisme over vrijwel heel Holland en Zeeland verspreid, en ondervindt de reformatiebeweging weinig weerstand. Algemeen wordt hier het principe van Religions Fried gehanteerd. in 1578 wordt de calvinistische staat Gent opgericht. Al snel omvat deze staat een groot deel van Vlaanderen. In deze staat is géén godsdienstvrijheid. In 1584 wordt dit initiatief de kop ingedrukt, en de katholieke godsdienst weer als de godsdienst hersteld. Hierbij vluchten 15000 mensen (op een bevolking van 40000) de stad uit. Enkele jaren later is de 'ketterij' uitgeroeid uit de Zuidelijke Nederlanden In 1618-1619 wordt de Protestantse synode van Dordrecht gehouden. Belangrijkste agendapunt is een uitspraak in het geschil tussen de remonstranten en contraremonstranten. De standpunten tegen de remonstranten worden weergegeven in vijf punten, die bekend staan onder de naam Dordtse Leerregels. Ze maken een officieel onderdeel uit van de drie belijdenisgeschriften van de Nederlandse Hervormde en Gereformeerde kerken. Internationaal wordt er gesproken over het 5-punten calvinisme ("five points of calvinism"). Op de Synode van Dordrecht werd tevens besloten de Bijbel in het Nederlands te vertalen. Deze Statenvertaling was in 1637 klaar. Zie ook: Boerenopstand - Loci communes - Godsdienstgesprekken - Gereformeerd Achttiende eeuw - Verlichting en Franse revolutie In de zeventiende eeuw boekten wetenschappers op diverse gebieden grote vooruitgang. Onderzoekers wisselden resultaten uit die druk besproken werden. Ontdekkingen, zoals die van Galilei, wekten de indruk dat een enorme wetenschappelijke vooruitgang te verwachten was. In de achttiende eeuw wordt natuurwetenschap een soort rage. Isaac Newton ontdekt de wetten van de zwaartekracht en toont aan dat zon, maan en aarde aan deze wetten gehoorzamen. Er worden allerlei uitvindingen gedaan. Veel mensen gaan aannemen dat de menselijke rede in staat zal zijn alle problemen op te lossen en dat het tijd is om af te rekenen met domheid en bijgeloof. De achttiende eeuw wordt het tijdperk van de Verlichting. De grote "Encyclopédie" samengesteld door Diderot en d'Alembert verschijnt. Filosofen komen met nieuwe opvattingen. Voltaire pleit voor meer religieuze tolerantie en de afschaffing van de staatskerk. Rousseau keert zich tegen het absolutisme en het 'droit-divin'-principe. In Frankrijk heerst grote ontevredenheid over de standenmaatschappij waarin vooral adel en geestelijkheid allerlei privileges genieten. De bestuursbanen worden quasi uitsluitend voor deze twee standen gereserveerd. Zij zijn vrijgesteld van belastingen terwijl de boerenbevolking onevenredig zwaar wordt belast. Misoogsten verhogen de armoede. De derde stand (de bourgeoisie of gegoede burgerij) is eveneens ontevreden en heeft het gevoel wel goed genoeg te zijn om voor het land geld te verdienen maar niet om een inbreng te hebben in het bestuur. De gewone bevolking in de steden is hongerig en ontevreden. Met de bestorming van de Bastille op 14 juli 1789 is de Franse Revolutie een feit. Het 'ancien regime' stort in elkaar en in augustus werd de "Verklaring van de Rechten van de mens en de Burger" opgesteld. left|thumb|150px|Franse Republikeinse Kalender Het decreet van 29 september 1795 regelt de scheiding tussen Kerk en Staat. Het voorziet strenge voorschriften voor de uitoefening van de erediensten waarvan alle plechtigheid en uiterlijke tekenen worden afgeschaft. Het dragen van kerkelijke gewaden wordt verboden. Er komt een verbod op de kerkelijke processies en op klokkengelui. Aan het einde van het 'ancien regime' vervulde de Kerk een aantal sociale functies die het nieuwe gezag nu overneemt. Registers betreffende geboorten, huwelijken en overlijdens werden door de Kerk beheerd. Op 17 juni 1796 wordt bij wet de 'burgerlijke stand' opgericht en de overdracht van de door de geestelijkheid bijgehouden registers aan de gemeentehuizen verorderd. De liefdadigheidsinstellingen, die van de clerus afhingen, worden omgevormd tot publieke lichamen onder toezicht van de lokale overheid. De wet van 1 september 1796 verordent de sluiting van de kloosters en de naasting van hun goederen. De religieuze congregaties die aan onderwijs en ziekenverzorging doen worden een jaar later eveneens opgeheven. Priesters moeten - onder dwang - een eed op de nieuwe orde afleggen, een eed van onderwerping aan de Republiek wordt ingevoerd evenals een eed van haat tegen het koningschap. Veel priesters weigeren de eed af te leggen en duiken onder. Anderen worden gearresteerd. Er wordt beslag gelegd op de kerken en pastorieën die niet bemand zijn met beëdigde priesters. De kerkelijke tienden worden afgeschaft waardoor veel priesters van hun inkomsten worden beroofd. Veel kunstwerken worden geroofd uit de kerken en kloosters. Er wordt een burgerlijke liturgie in het leven geroepen; lekenfeestdagen worden ingesteld en een aantal kerken worden omgevormd tot "temples de la loi". De klassieke kalender wordt vervangen door een Republikeinse kalender. Negentiende eeuw - De Restauratie Met de bedoeling de meerderheid van de bevolking, die aan de traditionele Kerk gehecht bleef, gunstig voor zich te stemmen tracht Napoleon Bonaparte de gang van zaken op religieus gebied weer normaal te maken. De Republikeinse feesten verdwijnen. Onbeëdigde priesters mogen opnieuw het land binnen. De eed van haat tegen de kroon wordt vervangen door een verklaring van trouw aan de grondwet. Voor Napoleon blijft de godsdienst het enige efficiënte middel om het volk in de maatschappelijke ongelijkheid te doen berusten. right|thumb|250px|Napoleon kroont zichzelf tot keizer in aanwezigheid van [[paus Pius VII]] Hij sluit een concordaat met paus Pius VII. Door de ondertekening van het Concordaat op 15 juli 1801 erkent de Kerk de Republiek. De eredienst wordt opnieuw openbaar en vrij maar de Staat kan hem aan reglementaire voorschriften onderwerpen. De paus vraagt en verkrijgt het ontslag van het volledige episcopaat. Deze drastische maatregel betekende het einde van het Gallicanisme. De nieuwe bisschoppen worden door de Eerste Consul benoemd; hun canonieke aanstelling gebeurt door de paus. De bisschop is baas in zijn eigen diocees en dat onder toezicht van het burgerlijk gezag. De paus erkent de verkoop van de kerkelijke goederen. De bedienaars van de eredienst zullen voortaan - in ruil - een bezoldiging van de Staat ontvangen. Bonaparte legt op 8 april 1802 het Concordaat ter goedkeuring voor aan de wetgevende vergaderingen na toevoeging van een reeks artikelen die de macht van de paus inperken en de organisatie van de eredienst regelen. Op 2 december 1804 kroont Napoleon zichzelf tot keizer in de Notre-Dame in aanwezigheid van Paus Pius VII. Later wordt hij door deze zelfde paus geëxcommuniceerd na zijn aanvallen op pauselijke staten. Door diverse maatregelen neemt vanaf 1805 het aanzien van de katholieke godsdienst terug toe. De zondagsrust wordt ingesteld. De Gregoriaanse kalender wordt opnieuw ingevoerd. Voornamen moeten gekozen worden uit de namen van de kalenderheiligen. Hospitaal- en onderwijscongregaties mogen opnieuw inrichtingen openen. Het Concordaat heeft alleen betrekking op de Katholieke Kerk. Voor de protestanten en de joden worden andere regelingen uitgewerkt. De inmenging in de organisatie van de Kerk lokt reacties uit en een aantal geestelijken en gelovigen weigeren zich aan de nieuwe bisschoppen te onderwerpen. In België scheiden zij zich - onder leiding van Corneille Stevens - af van de Kerk. De Franse Revolutie heeft de rol van de Kerk in de samenleving teruggeschroefd maar veel van wat door de revolutie werd afgeschaft wordt nadien terug ingevoerd. Gobaal gezien heeft de Kerk heel wat privileges moeten inleveren en is er een einde gekomen aan het kerkelijk grootgrondbezit. In 1854 kondigt de Kerk het dogma van "Maria Onbevlekte Ontvangenis" af. In 1870 heeft het Eerste Vaticaans concilie plaats. Tijdens dit concilie wordt de onfeilbaarheid van de paus tot dogma verklaard. Dit dogma houdt in dat de paus - als opvolger van Petrus - krachtens zijn eigen gezag en niet krachtens instemming van de Kerk in geloofszaken onfeilbare uitspraken kan doen. Iedere gelovige is verplicht deze uitspraken in geloof te aanvaarden. Tijdens dit concilie wordt ook gesteld dat de opperste bestuursbevoegdheid in de Kerk berust bij de paus. De bisschop van Rome wordt wereldbisschop. De uitspraken van dit eerste Vaticaans concilie dienen gezien te worden in het kader van nieuwe ontwikkelingen zoals het socialisme en het darwinisme waar het gezag in Rome niet weet hoe ermee om te gaan. Twintigste eeuw De Europese en wereldgeschiedenis van de eerste helft van de twintigste eeuw wordt beheerst door twee wereldoorlogen en door de opkomst en de groei van zowel het communisme als het fascisme en het nazisme. De kerkgeschiedenis van deze eeuw wordt hier mede door bepaald. Aan het begin van de eeuw heeft de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk af te rekenen met het modernisme, een stroming die veel kerkelijke hoogwaardigheidsbekleders en seminarieprofessoren onder zijn aanhangers telt. Paus Pius X (2 juni 1835 – 20 augustus 1914) geeft in 1907 met de encycliek Pascendi Dominici Gregis de aanzet tot zuivering van de Kerk van deze modernisten. Het pontificaat van Pius XI (31 mei 1857 – 10 februari 1939) - hij is paus van 6 februari 1922 tot zijn dood - valt samen met de opkomst van het fascisme. De Lateraanse Verdragen worden afgesloten met de Italiaanse regering van Mussolini. Door die verdragen ziet het Vaticaan af van haar aanspraken op de gebieden van de voormalige Pauselijke Staat; in ruil erkende het koninkrijk Italië de soevereiniteit van de paus over Vaticaanstad. De verhoudingen met het fascistische regime verslechteren echter drastisch in de volgende jaren. Die verslechterde relatie komt tot uitdrukking in de encycliek "Non Abbiamo Bisogno" ("Wij hebben geen behoefte") uit 1931. De encycliek "Mit brennender Sorge" ("Ardenti Cura", oftewel "met brandende bezorgdheid") veroordeelt het nazi-regime. Pius XI neemt het voortouw bij de oprichting van de Katholieke Actie, een organisatie die de secularisatie van de maatschappij moest tegengaan. Dit wordt een krachtige impuls voor de uitbouw van het katholicisme als sociale beweging. Het pontificaat Pius XII (2 maart 1876 – 9 oktober 1958) - hij is paus van 1939 tot zijn dood - begint met de oorlogsjaren van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Deze paus wordt na de oorlog verweten dat hij niet voldoende is opgekomen voor de joden tijdens de Holocaust onder Hitler en Mussolini. Er wordt gesteld dat zonder instemming van het Vaticaan deze jodenvervolging niet had kunnen gebeuren. In het Heilig Jaar 1950 verklaart de paus Maria-Tenhemelopneming tot dogma (1 november 1950). Zowel de Rooms-Katholieke als Oosters-Orthodoxe Kerk hebben dit geloof van oudsher beleden, maar het was nog nooit formeel tot dogma uitgeroepen. Dit was de eerste pauselijke uitspraak "ex cathedra" sinds de formulering van het dogma van de pauselijke onfeilbaarheid in 1870 tijdens het Eerste Vaticaans Concilie. Johannes XXIII (25 november 1881 - 3 juni 1963) is paus van 1958 tot 1963. Na het pontificaat van zijn voorganger dat vooral gekenmerkt werd door groot conservatisme, is er een roep naar vernieuwing in de Katholieke Kerk door bezorgde bisschoppen, maar ook door een groeiend aantal aanhangers van het (neo-)modernisme, die zich onder de regering van Paus Pius XII altijd onderdrukt en beperkt gevoeld hadden. Deze paus roept het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie bijeen. Dit concilie, ook wel bekend als Vaticanum II, wordt gehouden van 1962 tot 1965 en is bekend geworden als de kerkvergadering van het 'aggiornamento': het ‘bij de tijd brengen’, moderniseren of aanpassen van het kerkelijke leven aan de eigentijdse realiteit. Paulus VI (26 september 1897 – 6 augustus 1978) - hij is paus van 1963 tot zijn dood - zet het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie voort. Als zijn voornaamste taak ziet hij de doorvoering van het aggiornamento. Hij krijgt af te rekenen met opposanten van "rechts" (die de progressieve koers wilden ombuigen) en van "links" (die de conciliebesluiten juist niet ver genoeg vonden gaan). In deze periode zoekt de kerk toenadering tot de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken en tot de Anglicaanse Kerk. Johannes Paulus II (18 mei 1920 – 2 april 2005) was paus van 16 oktober 1978 tot zijn dood. Hij kwam op voor godsdienstvrijheid, democratie en voor wat hij de "Cultuur van het Leven" heeft genoemd. Hij sprak zich uit tegen het communisme, het materialisme en een ongebreideld kapitalisme. Daarnaast verwierp hij de "Cultuur van de Dood" die zich volgens hem onder meer uit in praktijken als abortus provocatus, euthanasie, anticonceptie, homoseksuele daden, verloedering van het milieu en het gebruik van de doodstraf in vredestijd. Hij zocht verder toenadering tot de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken en tijdens zijn pontificaat verscheen de Catechismus van de Katholieke Kerk. Enkele belangrijke theologen, die hun stempel hebben gedrukt op de Kerk in de twintigste eeuw dienen hier vermeld te worden: Karl Barth, Marie-Dominique Chenu, Yves Congar en Edward Schillebeeckx. Zie ook christendom onder christendom vandaag. Huidige situatie Binnen de christelijke kerk, die in de eerste eeuwen van de jaartelling één geheel vormde, zijn in de loop van de geschiedenis een drietal grote stromingen ontstaan. Men onderscheidt: * De Orthodoxe Kerken of het zogenaamde Oosterse christendom met enerzijds de Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerken en anderzijds de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken. Oorspronkelijk was dit de kerk die domineerde in het Griekssprekende Oost-Romeinse rijk. Geografisch is de oorsprong van deze Kerken te situeren wat de eerste groep betreft in Armenië, Syrië en Noord-Afrika en wat de tweede groep betreft in Zuidoost- en Oost-Europa en Rusland. Ten gevolge van de emigratie uit deze landen hebben deze Kerken thans wereldwijd lokale afdelingen. De Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerken zijn ontstaan na de schisma's in de vijfde eeuw en de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken na het schisma van 1054. * De rooms-katholieke Kerk was oorspronkelijk de Kerk van West-Europa. Ze werd vóór het schisma van 1054 Westerse Kerk genoemd die domineerde in het Latijn sprekende West-Romeinse rijk. Ze heeft zich in de loop der tijd over de hele aardbol verspreid. Het centrum is nog steeds Rome. * De Protestantse Kerken zijn ontstaan, in de loop van de zestiende eeuw, ten gevolge van de afscheiding van bepaalde groepen christenen die oorspronkelijk tot de Rooms-katholieke Kerk behoorden. Luther en zijn volgelingen keerden zich in 1517 af van de Kerk van Rome. Een groot aantal protestantse Kerken zijn daarna ontstaan. Er waren tot 2004 anglicanen, lutheranen, gereformeerden, baptisten, doopsgezinden, en nog vele andere groeperingen. Onder deze groep valt ook de Katholiek Apostolische Kerk die alleen nog in naam bestaat. (Zie aldaar.) In 2004 is de Protestantse Kerk Nederland ontstaan, een samenvoeging van de (meeste) gereformeerde, hervormde en lutherse kerken. Protestantse Kerken vindt men vooral in West-Europa en Noord-Amerika. Het christendom is met ruim 2,2 miljard aanhangers de grootste religieuze stroming in de wereld en beleeft na een periode van betrekkelijke stagnatie in de tweede helft van de vorige eeuw weer een periode van groei. Naast de nog steeds groeiende rooms-katholieke Kerk is er een enorme toename van gelovigen binnen de protestantse Kerken, dit speciaal in 'gesloten' gebieden zoals islamitisch Afrika, katholiek Zuid-Amerika en communistisch China. Ook in de derde wereld en rond de Stille Oceaan groeit de christelijke kerk enorm. Evaluatie van de kerkgeschiedenis In de tweeduizend jaar van hun bestaan hebben de christelijke Kerken te maken gehad met vele stromingen, hervormingsbewegingen, schisma's, en - om een kerkelijke term te gebruiken - ketterijen. Sommigen zien in de kerkgeschiedenis de vervulling van de bijbelse belofte van het werk van de Heilige Geest. "Hij zal de Kerk leiden." Anderen zien de kerkgeschiedenis als een gewoon proces van historische (ver)wording. Zeker is dat de geschiedenis van de christelijke Kerken gedurende het merendeel van de tijd nauw verbonden was met de wereldlijke geschiedenis en dat wederzijdse beïnvloeding van alle tijden is. Kerkhistorici Binnen het Nederlandse taalgebied wordt het vak kerkgeschiedenis gedoceerd aan de theologische faculteiten. Nederlandse kerkhistorici waren/zijn: * Leo Aerden * Cornelis Augustijn * Nicolaas Beets * Hendrikus Berkhof * Christoph Burger * Cornelis Graafland * George Harinck * Gerrit Pieter van Itterzon * Johannes de Jong * Otto Jan de Jong * Jaap Kamphuis * Fred van Lieburg * Peter Nissen * Heiko Oberman * Gilles Quispel * Lodewijk Willem Ernst Rauwenhoff * Lodewijk Rogier * Gerrit Schutte * Herman Selderhuis * Willem van 't Spijker * Piet Visser * Annaeus Ypeij Kerkhistorische lijsten * Lijst van kerkhistorici * Lijst van kerkhistorische personen * Lijst van kerkhistorische stromingen * Lijst van theologen (chronologisch) Zie ook * Concilie * Synode * Oosters christendom * Protestantisme * Rooms-katholieke Kerk * Invloed van het Oude Egypte op hedendaagse religies Externe link * Church History Timeline Categorie:Geschiedenis van de katholieke Kerk Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis ar:تاريخ المسيحية cs:Dějiny církve de:Kirchengeschichte en:History of Christianity eo:Historio de kristanismo es:Historia del cristianismo fi:Kristinuskon historia fr:Histoire du christianisme he:היסטוריה של הנצרות hi:ईसाई धर्म का इतिहास hu:A kereszténység története ia:Historia del christianismo id:Sejarah gereja it:Storia del Cristianesimo ja:キリスト教の歴史 mk:Историја на христијанството mwl:Stória de l Crestianismo pl:Historia chrześcijaństwa pt:História do cristianismo ru:История христианства simple:History of Christianity sk:Dejiny cirkvi uk:Історія християнства vi:Lịch sử Kitô giáo zh:基督教历史